


Memories are made in moments like this

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, just for fun, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Magnus loves nothing more than to make new memories with the ones he loves.





	Memories are made in moments like this

"Magnus, are you even listening?" Catarina laughed tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hmm, yes my dear, of course," he mumbled not really paying attention. Catarina's eyes travelled to what Magnus was so transfixed by and she understood.

Alec sat in Magnus' blue chair, Madzie nestled into his lap swishing his stele like a wand as she tapped each rune as a sign for Alec to tell her what it meant. It was a breathtakingly beautiful sight and she wasn't even in love with the Shadowhunter… but she could understand in that moment how Magnus had fallen so hard.

Clicking her fingers with a flash of blue she handed Magnus a snapshot of the moment with a smile.

"You can never have too many happy memories."

Magnus held the photo reverently between his finger tips, tracing the lines of Alec's face with his finger and smiled in agreement.

"A man of hidden talents?" Magnus whispered into Alec's ear, who was now braiding Madzie's hair with ease.

"Well I do have a little sister you know." Alec grinned, he loved the little surprised face Magnus always got when he learned something new. "Mom and Dad weren't around a lot so I got one of the other kids to teach me so I could show Izzy… then it kind of became our thing…. All done." He said rubbing Madzie's shoulder to show he was finished.

"Thank you Alec," she said sweetly, planting a small kiss on his cheek before running off to show Catarina.

Magnus matched the kiss and lowered down on to the arm of the chair, legs draping over Alec's lap. Alec wrapped his arms around his waist and the two of them sat there in each other's arms, as Magnus relished in the thought of all the memories that they would make together.


End file.
